South Digimon Diaries Zero
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: This story tells us what happened to David before the events of South Digimon Diaries. Set in the Diaries Universe created by Lord Archive, written with his authorization.
1. Chapter 1

South Digimon Diaries Zero

By Persona

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.

The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent.

All rights reserved.

This story is set a before South Digimon Diaries.

Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue:

The Digital World, Mid 2000.

After many months of terror and chaos in the Digital World, things were finally settling down.

The region of the Digital World equivalent to Argentina had had many factions of different digimon fighting each other on a struggle to get the seat of power of the area that had been left open.

Some were small and ended really fast or were just absorbed by joining other movements, other fought each other till they disappeared or joined other movements.

Finally, only two factions remained.

One faction, that called themselves the federative digimon, believed that every town and city in the area had to have autonomy, while still respecting a central figure of power. This movement had the most followers, every digimon at child level and below for starters, most of the adult level digimon and some perfection level digimon too.

The other faction, which called themselves the united digimon, believed that there must be a central form of government, this central form of government was to be located in the biggest and most powerful city, and the rest of the cities, and their leaders, would have to obey its orders no matter what. This movement had considerably less followes than the other, almost every perfection level digimon, and that was it.

However both of this movements agreed on a truce, so as to bring back some sanity and order to a chaos struck land. Both factions decided to form a congress with different representatives, then they would agree on laws and rules for the area that all the different small cities that were inside the vast area of the Digital World that they were in had to obey.

Is it here where the story begins...

Chapter 1

A boy wearing a gray shirt, black pants and black tennis shoes was walking down a dirt road with a walking candlestick following him. They were David Albornoz, a Digi-Destined, and Candmon, his partner.

David, had been living in the Digital World for over half a year, during that time him and Candmon had been walking around the Digital World, with no place to go.

They worked here and there in various jobs to buy their food, and when they couldn't find anything, they tried to find food anywhere they could.

They were now heading for a big farm. According to some information they were able to pick up around this area, the digimon that owned this farm usually gave jobs to anyone that was willing to work hard.

Finally, David and Candmon reached the wooden farm's gate. "Well, what now?" asked Candmon.

"I don't know. I don't see anyway to call someone to come let us in," replied David, "Do we just enter or what?"

"Hello there, strangers."

David and Candmon turned to where they heard that voice. Behind them was standing a humanoid beast like creature with legs and feet like a bird's, a Silphymon, which was carrying a rather large bag over his right shoulder. "Can I help you?" asked the digimon.

"Huh, yeah. We were going to go ask for a job at this farm. Do you know who we should talk to for this?" asked David.

Silphymon smiled, "Sure. You can talk to me. I am Silphymon, and this is my farm." Silphymon offered his hand to David.

David shook Silphymon's hand. "Hello, I am David Albornoz, and this is Candmon."

"Hello." said Candmon.

"Okay then David, Candmon. I'll be happy to give you work, we're always in need of help. But first things first, you look like you could use a bath and a warm meal. Do you have a place to stay?" asked Silphymon.

David shook his head, "No, I don't. But don't worry about it, we..."

Silphymon interrupted him. "Nonsense. Come in, I'll let you take a bath and then you'll eat dinner with us." He opened the gates. "Come this way."

"Do you need some help with that bag?" asked David. "It looks heavy."

"Out of the question. Right now, you are my guest, it would be impolite of me to make you carry it. If you start working for me, then you can carry all the bags you want for me, but not now," was Silphymon's answer as he entered the farm's grounds.

David and Candmon followed him soon afterwards.

David was surprised at Silphymon's hospitality. He didn't know him, yet he offered him food and a place to stay for the night.

The three of them walked across the wide lands of Silphymon's farm. It was late already, so everyone else must have gone by now.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of walking, Silphymon, David and Candmon reached a house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Still, it looked very comfortable.

"I'm back," said Silphymon as he entered his house, followed by David and Candmon.

An Angewomon walked into the room from an adjacent room. "Welcome back dear... I see that you brought home some guests." said the angel like Digimon when she saw David and Candmon.

"Yes, this are David Albornoz and Candmon. They are looking for a job." Silphymon then turned to look at David and Candmon, "David, Candmon, this is Angewomon, my mate."

"Pleased to meet you," said David to Angewomon.

"Me too," added Candmon.

"The pleasure is all mine, welcome to our home." replied Angewomon.

"The bathroom is that way, you can take a shower before dinner." said Silphymon to David and Candmon, signaling the direction with his free hand.

"Thank you, we'll be right back." replied David, as he and Candmon walked over to the direction that Silphymon had pointed at.

"Don't take too long, dinner will be ready soon." called Angewomon before David and Candmon exited the room towards the bathroom.

The bath had been really refreshing, and the stew that they ate for dinner was just what David and Candmon needed after so many days on the road.

After dinner, Silphymon had offered David a job at his farm, and asked the Digi-Destined boy if he could start the next day. David and Candmon accepted immediately.

Right now, David and Candmon were inside the farm's storage building.

When Silphymon found out that David and Candmon did not have a place to spend the night in, he welcomed him into using the farm's storage building to sleep in.

Both David and Candmon were extremely grateful with Silphymon, and happily accepted the digimon's hospitality.

They had to use flour bags as pillows and hay as mattresses, but it was way better than to sleeping out in the open.

David and Candmon slept better than they had done in many days, and they were more than ready for the first day of work at Silphymon's farm.

To be continued...

Persona.


	2. Chapter 2

South Digimon Diaries Zero

By Persona

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.

The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent.

All rights reserved.

This story is set a before South Digimon Diaries takes place but after David is drawn into the Digital World by himself.

Chapter 2

Many digimon were meeting at the New Digimon Congress where the representatives of the two main groups trying to attain power in the region had been deliberating on what course of action to take.

For many weeks now, the more powerful digimon, who represented the united digimon movement had been trying to get the congress to approve the constitution that they had written for the area.

However, that constitution was a one sided document. It said that the government should be voted. However, it also stated that the only digimon that were allowed to vote were only the ones that had reached perfection level.

The representatives of the federative digimon movement immediately objected to it. Day after day, the united digimon would try to pass the constitution, and the federative digimon would vote against it.

Finally, since it had been decided to hold open meetings at the recently formed New Digimon Congress, the leader of the federative digimon movement, Insekimon, had asked every adult, child and even baby level digimon, and any other digimon that supported the federative digimon movement, to attend the next meeting.

Right now, right after the day's meeting started, Insekimon addressed everyone there. Be them members of the congress, or the digimon that he had asked to attend.

"It is completely outrageous that this congress is even considering a constitution as this one!" said Insekimon energically. "The truce was agreed so as to make sure that peace and order would once again settle on this lands. Does anyone really think that peace will be reached with such a one sided document?"

At this words, the federative digimon that formed the congress and the many other digimon attending the congress clapped. Meanwhile, the united digimon watched in silence, but with anger.

Insekimon continued, "You want to pass a constitution that keeps every baby, child and adult level digimon from voting! Just imagine the repercussions of such an action! Those digimon form the majority of the population in the area, they are the ones that works the land and takes care of the fields and crops. You take away that, and what do you have? Just a handful of aristocratic digimon to decide the future of this lands! No, I just cannot allow it. We cannot allow that to happen. Pass that constitution if you want, but I assure you that peace will not return. And it won't be the federative digimon the ones that will fight you, but all of the population will."

Now every federative digimon and every civilian digimon that attended the congress stood up to clap Insekimon's speech.

As the room was filled with the sound of clapping, Kunbiramon, the leader of the united digimon movement, was talking to the rest of the united digimon representatives there. "How dare Insekimon say such things. Who does he think he is? Insekimon will pay for those words, you can be sure of it."

"… and then, the rest of the members of the congress that didn't like what Insekimon was saying closed the whole meeting down." the digimon finished the story.

It had been almost two weeks since David and Candmon had started working at Silphymon's farm. During that time the Digi-Destined and his digimon partner had gotten used to working the fields and harvesting the crops. They had also made many friends with the rest of the digimon that worked there too. That wasn't very hard considering that everyone there was very friendly, and was not shy at making new friends.

Both digimon and Digi-Destined lived at the farm, as did other digimon that didn't have anywhere else to go home to. Silphymon was a very generous digimon, he never asked about anyone's past if they didn't want to talk about it. All he asked from anyone working for him was to be hard working, loyal, and to follow the rules. Silphymon WAS a strict boss, but he was also very fair, never abusing his authority over the rest.

Food and a place to sleep was everything that David and Candmon needed, but Silphymon always insisted that they at least got paid a portion of their salary, just like the rest.

Right now, David and Candmon were eating lunch under the shadow cast by a rather large tree, along with two other digimon that worked at Silphymon's farm too. One of those digimon had attended the meeting, and had just finished telling them what had occurred at the New Digimon Congress during Insekimon's speech.

"So, what do you think will happen now?" a dog like digimon, a Plotmon, asked to the digimon that had been talking.

"It's not like they have another choice. Insekimon is the natural leader of the federative digimon movement. He is looked up to and well respected by most of the population. Even if the united digimon movement do not like him, Insekimon will most likely be the next governor of the area." the other digimon, a small dinasaur made of toy-bricks, a Toy Agumon, replied.

"What does The Boss think about this?" asked Candmon. "Isn't he part of the federative digimon movement?" he finished. The Boss was no other than Silphymon, everyone called him that way at his farm.

Toy Agumon looked at Candmon, "Yes, but only in a passive way. He supports them, but doesn't want to get involved in any government-like issues," the dinosaur-like digimon replied, "The Boss considers himself a man of the field, and he likes it that way."

David was kind of surprised at hearing that. Silphymon was well respected in this area, if he wanted to, he could probably be the most influential digimon of ALL of the region. That showed that Silphymon wasn't an ambitious digimon, and that was always a good thing in David's eyes.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen with Insekimon if he became the next governor of the area.

For what he heard about them, the members of the united digimon movement weren't going to just admit defeat.

To be continued…

Persona


	3. Chapter 3

South Digimon Diaries Zero

By Persona

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.

The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent.

All rights reserved.

This story is set a before South Digimon Diaries takes place but after David is drawn into the Digital World by himself.

Chapter 3

Tuskmon was a neutral leader in all of the conflicts between the united digimon and the federative digimon. However, he was known for supporting the united cause, although in a completely passive way.

He was also very easy to manipulate. Usually listening to those around him just because he thought they were smarter than he was.

This made him the perfect target for Kunbiramon and the rest of the political leaders of the united digimon movement.

A few weeks after Insekimon's speech, the New Digimon Congress had no choice but to suspend momentarily all meetings regarding the new constitution, and then called for free elections in which all digimon would vote for the next governor.

Insekimon had won by a complete landslide; even after the united digimon movement had closed many election booths trough the region in an attempt to fix the elections in their favor.

Insekimon had been governor for months now, and had done many reforms trough the region already. Reforms that Kunbiramon and the rest of the united digimon movement leaders did not like one bit.

The thing they hated the most was how Insekimon was distributing the public land, the land that wasn't owned by the landlords, to the landless workers. The low-level digimon now found themselves owning the very land that they had been working for. Sure, it wasn't a lot, nothing when compared to the great estates of the wealthy landlords. But it was enough to have a start, and to live well.

It was outrageous! How dare that stupid Insekimon give land to those poor low-level digimon! The lands should be distributed to the already wealthy landlords; they in turn could offer jobs to the landless workers, for a small but fair salary of course, to work their lands for them.

What could a landless worker who had not gotten an education and only worked on a farm all their lives know about managing land? No, Insekimon had to be thrown out of power. It didn't matter that he won the elections; they had to think of what was best to the region. And only Kunbiramon and his followers knew what was right for the region.

That was why Kunbiramon, and the rest united digimon movement leaders, had asked to meet with Tuskmon at Kunbiramon's mansion.

"We must impose culture over ignorance, by deadly force if its necessary." said Kunbiramon to Tuskmon.

"I understand your position Kunbiramon," replied Tuskmon, "but Insekimon has been elected in free and unrestrained elections, what can we do?"

Kunbiramon chuckled, "Elected? He was elected because he was supported by the low-level digimon. They are just a bunch of, ignorant, and uneducated digimon. What do they know what is best for the region? No, my dear Tuskmon, we are the ones that should be running the government, not Insekimon and his group of federative digimon."

Tuskmon thought for a second, and then replied, "What do you suggest then?"

"You have enough followers, especially among the Law Enforcement Office. It is well known that they are very unhappy with Insekimon."

That fact was actually half true. The Law Enforcement Office, the police, was divided. Some supported Insekimon, while others were against him and sided with the United Digimon. There was also the issue that Insekimon had fired several digimon from the police because they were suspected to have abused of their power during the months of terror and chaos.

However, Insekimon had promised to pay them compensation for being fired, plus also paying all the late salaries to all of the police force.

This was impossible to do. The government was bankrupt, thanks to the months of terror and chaos where nobody knew what was going on anywhere. And he couldn't get any loans from any of the banks of the region, simply because they were all controlled by the United Digimon Movement.

Of course that Tuskmon didn't know that, and that was just perfect.

"I understand what you mean, Kunbiramon," replied Tuskmon. "But how will the low-level digimon, supporters of Insekimon, react at this action?"

Kunbiramon laughed, and talked after calming down, "The low-level digimon? Who cares what they think, they are nothing."

The next day, Tuskmon marched over to Air City with his troops.

------------------------------------------

Heaven, heaven so dark…

Crying for the erased Insekimon…

It cries like all the digimon…

Crying like the heavens…

Because the United Digimon…

Want to turn us into slaves…

Everyone listened as the Elecmon sang and played his guitar-like instrument.

Before Insekimom, the whole region was very unstable politically wise. That had seemed to change once Insekimon had taken power as the governor only a month ago, and did some radical reforms in the region.

It had only been a few days since Tuskmon invaded Air City to overthrow Insekimon, but it felt like weeks.

Air City was the biggest and most important city in the region. It was a capital of sorts, since the New Digimon Congress was formed there.

David and Candmon knew that the United Digimon Movement had been very unhappy with what Insekimon had done as governor or the region.

Insekimon had been unable to do anything to stop Tuskmon from overthrowing him. Even if he had the support of the low-level digimon majority, Tuskmon had the support of not only a good part of the police, and also of Kunbiramon and the rest of the United Digimon Leaders.

Tuskmon had 'escorted' Insekimon out of Air City and took him, alone, to his own estate. There, without further delays, Tuskmon proceeded to erase Insekimon, even though some of his closest friends told him to spare him.

After Insekimon was out of the picture, the Federative Digimon Movement was without their leader, and nothing stopped Tuskmon from becoming the de-facto governor.

Once in power, Tuskmon undid all the reforms that Insekimon had done while he was in office, just like Kunbiramon recommended him to do.

The low-leveled digimon workers that had been given lands of their own, were very unhappy to see how the new government took those lands away from them once again, and gave them to the already wealthy landowners. The United Land Owners. Digimon that supported the Federative Digimon Movement, like Silphymon and Allomon got nothing.

Riots sprouted all over the region, demanding Tuskmon to abandon office and call for new elections.

Tuskmon turned to Kunbiramon for advice. The mouse digimon's advice had been simple: Use any means necessary to stop the riots. Violent repression, mass imprisonment, erasing everyone that was suspected to not supporting the government.

This reign of terror made the low-level digimon majority even unhappier. They went from forming riots to fighting the government.

Civil war, anarchy and total chaos reigned the region once again as the Federative Digimon Movement fought the United Digimon Movement.

------------------------------------------

Tuskmon had no choice but to resign as governor, he was unable to keep order, even under a reign of terror.

But he had to do something first.

Silphymon and Allomon were the most wealthy land owners that supported the Federative Digimon Movement. However, Silphymon had more influence at Air City and the area around it since he was closer, while Allomon's influence was more centered at the northern and western lands.

After Insekimon was erased, Silphymon and Allomon hand become sort of the 'unofficial' leaders of the Federative Digimon Movement trough the region. At least the rest of the federalist digimon saw them as that.

So it was a great surprise to everyone there when they saw Tuskmon entering Silphymon's estate and asked to talk to him. He had no choice; he needed to find a way to finally restore the order.

"I'm resigning office," said Tuskmon to Silphymon.

Silphymon nodded, he expected as much.

"I understand your motives. But why talk to me?" asked Silphymon.

"Because you are the closest thing to a leader in the Federative Digimon Movement." replied Silphymon.

"So does my friend Allomon." replied Silphymon.

"Yes, that is true. But you have more influence at Air City and the lands surrounding it." replied Tuskmon.

Silphymon nodded, "Okay. I see what you mean. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"We must find a way to restore order. The region is in chaos," replied Tuskmon. "In fact, the only place were order rules is at your estates."

"I just treat my workers fairly, and they treat me fairly in return." said Silphymon, dismissing Tuskmon's comment.

"Silphymon, I've talked with some of my advisors," said Tuskmon, referring to Kunbiramon without actually naming him, "but what they suggest is unacceptable. If I stay in office, the conflicts will escalate, and there will be nothing but battles everywhere."

"I agree." said Silphymon, he then turned to look at Angewomon, who was reading a book a few meters from them. "What do you think Angewomon?"

Angewomon looked up from her book, and turned her head to look at Tuskmon and her mate, "I think that you should help in restoring the order. The digimon of the region need you."

Silphymon chuckled and shook his head; Angewomon was a supporter of the Federative Digimon Movement, even more than he was.

"I think that the solution is simple," replied Silphymon, looking back at Tuskmon, "call for elections. Free and completely open elections."

Tuskmon shook his head, "No, I cannot do that. If that happens, the Federative Digimon Movement will most likely win, and that will cause a wave of revenge to cover the region."

"I disagree, but then again, you are still in office. If you don't want that solution, then how about this: We form a new government, formed with digimon that are from the United Movement and the Federal Movement." replied Silphymon.

"A coalition government? Yes, that will work. Will you be participating?" asked Tuskmon.

Silphymon shook his head, "Tuskmon, as much influence as I might have, politics is not my thing. However, I will help in picking the right digimon for the right positions."

"Okay. It's settled then. The two of us will arrange things so a coalition takes the government with the full support of both of us." Said Tuskmon.

Silphymon nodded, an arrangement was finally reached.

After a month, chaos was still all over the region.

The plan of making a coalition government was not of the liking of Kunbiramon and the rest of the United Digimon Movement.

The candidates for the different positions were made, and while Silphymon, Allomon and the rest of the Federative Digimon Movement members gave them full support, that was not the case with the United Digimon Movement members. Tuskmon gave his support like he had promised, but he was not really a member of the United Digimon, he was merely a puppet of Kunbiramon.

Once again, the New Digimon Congress, which became weaker and weaker every day, found itself with no government and anarchy reigning the region.

Chaos everywhere, except in the lands of Silphymon that is.

Silphymon kept his lands in order thanks to his influence and charisma.

He also had formed the Crimson Group, something that could be considered Silphymon's personal militia. Their job was to protect Silphymon's estate from thieves and opportunist that used the chaotic times in the region to steal from him.

Many important digimon, mainly the United Digimon Movement members complained that it was dangerous for Silphymon to have formed the Crimson Group, saying that he might use it to take power by force. However, nobody complained about the personal armies that the United Digimon Movement had all over the region, disguised as "Social Clubs".

However, since the Crimson Group had only been working around Silphymon's farm, protecting it from thieves and burglars, the complaints had no ground to stand on.

The Crimson Group was formed by the most powerful digimon that worked for Silphymon. They were called the Crimson Group because they used a ribbon of that color on the chest to differentiate them from the rest of the digimon. They still had to perform their usual job at the farm, but they now had the extra duties of the Crimson Group.

Their leader, the "commanding officer" of the Crimson Group, was no other than David Albornoz, who was handpicked by Silphymon himself.

Finally, seeing no end to the chaos over the entire region, the New Digimon Congress had no other choice but to appoint a new government, and give it full power, so as to finally restore the order.

The choice was clear. No other than Silphymon had the means and the influence to accomplish this.

So, even if Silphymon had not asked for the position, he decided to accept it. He saw that there was no other possible way to stop the anarchy and restore order to the region.

To be continued…

Persona.


End file.
